It is well-known that agricultural lands utilized for growing crops, and having stones or rocks of substantial size situated on or in proximity to crop field surfaces, will be more productive and facilitate more-efficient farming operations if such stones or rocks can be collected and removed from the land that is to be tilled. The problem of field stone removal is generally more acute on farms located in northern climes subject to the alternate freezing and thawing that causes below-surface rocks and stones to rise upwards to the earth's surface.
Heretofore it has been common practice for farm operators to utilize non-specialized equipment, and even considerable manual labor, to effect field stone collection and removal. I have discovered that a dragbox-type field stone collection implement may be constructed and operated, particularly in combination with a farm tractor having a conventional implement hitch and a conventional power take-off, to greatly reduce the effort that is otherwise required to obtain desirable field stone removal. Through the use of such apparatus farming operations may be made more efficient.